Howler D Moon's Journey Through Time: Meet the Roger Pirates
by One Piece Fan Forever
Summary: Moon is a girl who can travel through time. She doesn't learn this until she goes and saves a pirate. She normally hates pirates, that is, until a certain Monkey D. Luffy, enters her life. Once they meet, her life is turned upside down. But it gets even crazier when she is sent back in time to meet Gol D. Roger. Read this story to follow Moon and her time travel adventures.


I land on my head, and it hurts really bad! It feels like my head is gonna explode!!!! I fall onto my back making it hurt as well. It's like I'm a fragile child!!! You'd think I'd be unconcious, but it isn't like that, I landed on something wood not cement this time. Wait, what? Why did I think that?

"Hey! Kid! You alright?" a voice asks with worry.

I groan in response not sure what I am trying to say.

"Someone come here! This kid needs some help!!!" the voice yells.

My eyes shoot open immediately yelling, "I DO NOT!!!!" I jump up and get in a battle stance.

"Whoa, whoa there kid." the man says hands in the air.

"I am NOT a kid!!! Stop calling me that!" I scowl at him before surprise and realization wash over me. I look down and then look at my hands to find them smaller, and I'm closer to the ground than I thought I was.

"Yes you are, kid." He says.

"Wh-Where am I...?" I ask stuttering actually scared right now.

"You're on the Oro Jackson. We're the Roger Pirates." the man says grinning.

My eyes widen in shock. This dude is really famous! But, what am I doing here!? This man died 22 years ago! Plus... He's a pirate! All pirates are jerks, and all they do is... wait... what about that one kid with the Straw Hat? He was nice... I guess I could give these guys a shot. I am brought out of my thoughts by the man clearing his throat.

"Huh?" I ask giving him my full attention.

"What's your name kid?" The man with black hair asks.

"Oh. My name's Moon. Howler Moon." I respond not wanting to say my last name. Who knows what they would if they knew I was a D.

"That's an interesting name you have kid." The man says grinning.

"Yeah, you bet it is." I say proudly.

"Are you by chance... Gold Roger?" I ask slowly.

"Actually, it's Gol D. Roger!" He laughs, "So they're calling me Gold Roger? That's a laugh!"

I look at him. My eyes are again wide from surprise. Why would the World Government hide the fact that he's a D? I mean I knew they were bad, the fact that they kept hiding what Straw Hat Luffy had done. They told everyone that Smoker, or the marines did it, not Luffy.

My hand is against my cheek in a thinking position. I look around as I think. Suddenly, everything sinks in and the color drains from my face. 'I WENT BACK IN TIME BY 22 YEARS!!! HOW DID I DO THAT!?' My thoughts scream in my head.

"Hey, kid." I hear Roger say. I ignore him still looking around color drained from my face, and a scared look appears on my face. 'This is just a dream. Right? I didn't really go back in time did I?' I think panicked.

"Hey! Moon! Rayleigh! This kid keeps looking around as if she's seeing ghosts!" Roger laughs at that comment.

I snap my head to look in this direction. Then the next thing I know, I black out.

 **\--Flashback--**

My eyes open to a blinding light. I grin, and get out of bed immediately. I quickly make my bed, get dressed, and run downstairs to find my parents in the kitchen. Dad is reading the newspaper, and mom is making my favorite breakfast! I grin even bigger. This grin covers half of my face. I go and quickly sit down in my seat next to dad.

"Hello dear. Happy birthday! Are you ready for your big day my precious little princess?" My dad asks smiling as he sets down his paper to turn and ruffle my hair a bit with his hand.

I just grin at him and nod my head cheerfully.

"I can't believe our precious doll is turning 6 years old dear! Can you?" My mom asks my dad as she brings over a plate with 3 pancakes, some eggs, and biscuits and gravy to the side and she places them right in front of me. The pancakes have syrup on them, and mom's pancakes are the absolute best!!

"I can't believe it either honey. She's just growing up so fast!" Dad says grinning his big grin. He and mom smile at me as she sets a plate in front of dad, and then sets down a plate for where she's going to sit down herself, and sits down.

"I love you, mommy, daddy!" I say gladly and then begin to dig in.

Once I finish eating, I get up and take my plate and silverware to the sink and set it on the counter next to it. Mom and dad place their plates on top of mine, and then head to the door with me following behind. I grab my mom's hand with my left hand, and my dad's hand in my right hand. I walk between the two as we head to the carnival that always comes around on my birthday. I grin as I skip ahead, and around my parents for a little bit then I go back to walking between them while holding their hands.

I giggle, and grin the entire time, knowing that today is going to be perfect, just like every other year. Once we arrive at the fair, the clown mascot comes and gives us a big welcome. The clown tells us about all of the rides in the fair this year, and I just jump up and down from excitement at the mention of roller coasters and ferris wheels, they're my favorite rides. After the clown person finishes talking about the fair we head in and buy the tickets. Then immediately I run to the first ride I see, the roller coaster, it's a kiddy one, but it's still fun.

 **\--After the Fair, and the Firework Show--**

I walk between my mom and dad on our way back home. Daddy said that he had a special gift that he wants to give me as soon as we get home. Today has been just as perfect as the previous years. The sun looks so pretty as it sets to the west. We walk all the way home, and enter the front door, dad went to go get his gift leaving me and mom in the living room. I hug mom happy that I have her and dad in my life. Dad comes back with a small box with blue wrapping paper, and he gives it to me to open. I open it and see a beautiful hour glass necklace. He takes it out, unhooks it, tells me to hold my hair above my neck, and he puts it around my neck.

After he puts it around my neck, I drop my hair and look down at it. It's so beautiful, I hug my dad extremely happy. But the happiness is short lived, because the next thing I know, there's a loud explosion right outside the house. The window's glass breaks, and wind comes rushing in forceful. Things fall, and break as the rushing air from the explosion goes through the house. Soon, another explosion is heard, farther from the house, and it doesn't take me, dad, and mom, another second to realize what's happening. Pirates are attacking our island.

My mom and dad immediately grab me and head out of the house and around. We head to the gulf that's near by that should have an escape ship. Shortly after we leave the house, a canon ball hits it. Tears start welling in my eyes from pure terror that my home is under attack, and there isn't anything that I can do to stop it. My family and I run into the forest that leads to the gulf of the island when my parents stop.

"Moon, we need you to stay here hidden in these bushes. Your father and I must go and get as many people as we can to leave the island." mom says smiling at me sadly while holding my head to look up at her. Tears are in her eyes, and dad has some tears in his as well.

I nod slowly, tears still streaming down my face. I hide behind the bushes where my parents told me to hide. I sit there sobbing to myself, knees pulled to my chest, and my head buried into them crying non-stop. The happy memories of today, and a year ago go through my mind. I continue to hear explosions, and some are near where I am, none in the forest, yet. I hear people screaming, and crying. I can hear voices disappear, and it hurts. It makes me cry even more, voices are disappearing, explosions are getting closer and closer, people yelling to fire. It hurts my head, and it won't stop. I clutch my head, eyes closed tight, and head screaming in pain from everything.

After an hour and a half, everything comes to a standstill. The voices are gone, the firing stopped, and it was still. But there was fire, fire was everywhere. Once everything had gone still, I get up, get out of the bush, and I run to the village tears blurring my vision as I run. I trip a few times, but I keep getting up. When I reach the village houses, and buildings were burning. I walk around looking at the bodies, they're all unmoving with no pulse. Tears keep streaming down my cheeks as I look for my parents. As I continue to look around I trip over a body. I quickly get up and look at the body to see that it's my dad. He's holding my mom's hand who is right next to him. I fall to my knees and fall on top of my parents' bodies crying harder than I've ever cried before.

I stay like this for awhile, but I'm not sure how long. But suddenly I hear footsteps. My tears have completely dried up, my face is stained with tears, my eyes are red and puffy, and my throat hurts from sobbing so much. I get to my knees and turn and look at where the footsteps are coming from. Pure terror shows in my eyes and facial expression. _'Wh-What if i-it's a p-p-pirate...?'_ I think as panic completely washes over me.

But instead of a pirate, it's a marine. He has black graying hair, and he's walking straight towards me. I whimper backing away, but I stop when I hit my parents' motionless bodies. He walks right up to me, and he squats down so he's at eye level with me. Tears start rolling down my cheeks again scared out of my mind.

"Are you okay little one?" the marine asks me.

"Y-You a-aren't going t-to h-h-hurt m-me... a-are you...?" I stutter as I try not to sob.

"No, I am not here to hurt you. Are you the only survivor here kid?" he asks me.

"I-I think so..." I mumble trembling.

"Come on then. You're gonna become my granddaughter." The marine grins laughing.

I look at him, shock is the only expression I can show. My tears are completely gone as all I can do is stare at him.

"Well?" He asks.

"Wh-What?" I ask still shocked.

"Alright, then. At least let me help you become someone who can capture pirates like the ones that attacked your village." The marine said holding a hand out to me.

I process what he says and I look up at him, "Y-You can teach me how to capture p-pirates like them?" I ask a small smile forms on my face.

"Yes, I can. If you come with me." He says, his hand still out for me to grab.

I first turn around and say some words to my parents, "Don't worry mom, dad. I will find a way to capture those pirates who hurt us, and who killed you. I will deal with them, myself." I whisper before turning back to the marine. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"So what's your name brat?" He asks me.

"Moon. Howler D. Moon." I say smiling, proud of my name.

"A D. huh? Well, I'm Garp. Monkey D. Garp, and you are now my apprentice." The man smiles as we head to the shore.

This is the day my entire life changed. I'm now going to become a marine, and capture the pirates who hurt innocent people.

 ** _This is the beginning of Moon's adventures! This is also a rewrite, so I hope it's better than the old one! I am just going to have a big time skip after this. Oh, and this takes place a couple of months after Roger was executed. I may just make up a pirate crew that destroyed her village. The village is/was called Helinia, and the island is in Paradise. Yeah, just thought I should let you know that. Also, in the reviews/comments, let me know what the pirate crew should be. A pirate crew that is already known, or is on their way to becoming known, or create one up? Because if the latter (the second option), then give me names of a good pirate crew name, and some ideas for a captain name. He will be captured by Moon in a couple of years, so that's why._**

 ** _If you guys didn't pick up when Moon was hearing the voices and everything, she gained observation haki. Similar to what Koby went through during the War of the Best, also known as the Paramount War (I think), or as the arc is called, The Marineford War. That is what I was basing it off of. If you haven't seen that part yet, then you should go watch it. She will appear several times during Luffy's Journey, but they won't meet until Enies Lobby, or Loguetown. Not sure which yet. Or maybe when Garp tells Luffy who his father is? What do you guys think?_**

 ** _Alright, well, I have had a ton of fun writing this! I think it will be much better than the first, hence why this is a rewrite! Also, I will try and update as much as possible. But be warned I will at least try to do it at least once or twice a week, Friday being a for sure date, but not a set schedule for when I will update. Once I get that worked out, I will let you all know. Okie dokie, everyone have a good day (or whatever time it is whenever you read this). Bye bye!!!~_**


End file.
